My Shelter
by oOboysoverflowersOo
Summary: new chapter XD :DDDD
1. Chapter 1

Jandi wandered the dark streets of seoul,,,, again.  
>She wondered why this felt so frequent... probably because it WAS.<p>

She ticked off each option of where she would go on her fingers..

2.a distant library

3.a cafe

oh... and the place she goes to every time she gets kicked out even if its her last option.

Gaeul was out of town again because of Yi jung sunbae dragging her everywhere,,,

all the libraries were closed for the day, and she didnt have any money to go to a cafe.

She let out a sigh, Why , Why does it always have to come to this,? She thought.

It wasent that she didnt like going there, it was just that she came and went so frequently that it was embarrassing.

He even gave me a house key! She thought.

But like a giant magnet, his house was always the most welcome- even more than her own house.

So off she went to the only place that would welcome her even when her own boyfriend didnt.

She held the house key in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoo sunbaeeeeeee" Jandis voice rang through the huge house.

No answer.

"sorry to intrude... again" she tried again, adding a small laugh at the end.

Is he sleeping? She thought. She walked through the familiar house with ease, looking for the room

she mostly saw him in.

"sunbae! I thought you werent home! Why dont you ever answer?" she said with a pout

But jihoo merely chuckled.

"i was just regretting giving you the house key.."

Jandis akward laugh made jihoos face heat up

"sorry, sunbae... i got kicked out again... T^T "

jihoo didnt look up from his book because this was something that happened often.

"did you eat?" jihoo asked just as jandis stomach growled.

They both surpressed a smile that widened when they looked up at each other.

"well, i DID eat, but i guess... im still hungry..."

Jihoo stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen, jandi dragging her feet behind him

Jihoo looked a little embarrased after opening his fridge . Although no one else would have noticed the change in his expression, but jandi spent so much time with him she almost caught everything.

"whats wrong jihoo sunbae?"

i...only know how to make hotcakes..."

"AHAHAHHAHAAHAH" jandis laugh rang through the whole kitchen

:thats okay, im fine with hotcakes. But next time, remind me to teach you how to make omlettes... kay?

Jihoo nodded, a small smirk on his face

This is usually how jandi spent her days at jihoos house. She felt the most comfortable here with her best friend.

Sorry the chapters are so short... i cant think of what to write all at once _ ll


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhhhhhhh~ " jandi sighed while patting her stomach.

Jihoo sat on the other couch with an expectant expression.

"so, what was the reason for you fleeing here ... again? " jihoos tone was teasing but jandi could see the worry increasing every time she came.

"w-well its not THAT bothersome is it? " jandi sulked with an apologetic expression.

Jihoo leaned back in his seat, making part of his pale forehead show between his fair hair, which made jandis pulse speed up twice the original speed.

She quickly shook her head knowing it was wrong to be feeling like that infront of her sunbae, especially if he just saw her as a little sister.

Jihoo now looked into her eyes with his own, dark eyes.

"are you planning to tell me now ?"

"sunbae~~ T^T "

Jihoo did not laugh at her attempt of a fake pout

" Junpyo... well, you know him.,, losing his temper... kicking me out occasionally..."

Jandi tried to keep the tone casual but tears welled up in her eyes.

"sunbae... why am i keep going back? Why do i still love him..? I always run out but even still i keep going back ... is something wrong with me? "

Jihoo just held her close to him and stroked the back of her head.

He had a million things to say but could manage none to come out of his mouth

so they just sat there while jandi cried into his shirt.

Why does jandi go back? Jihoo thought.

Pretty soon, jandi was asleep on his shoulder while jihoo sat still as best as he can so he wouldnt wake the small sleeping girl.

He drifted off soon after...and dreamt of nothing.. for once


	4. Chapter 4

"...youre really okay? " jihoo asked hesitantly

"yes, sunbae im fine ~ now stop making that face" Jandi pushed her finger into his forehead.

"and plus," jandi added because jihoo still didnt look convinced "these fights happen so often! Theyre nothing, really. Its me and junpyo! We always fight!"

Jandi flashed him her best smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"thank you again, sunbae, i dont know what i would do without you" and with that jandi waved and went.

Jihoo sank into his chair with his head in his hands.

He wondered why he was never enough for her.

"haraboji... " he whispered " is she really the one for me...?" He looked up at where his haraboji was now.

"i dont want to be alone anymore... not now because i know what it would feel like to have someone

be my side... "

Jihoo sighed and closed his eyes with his head resting on the head rest behind him.

~~~ F4 school lounge ~~~~

So,,, you made up with jandi again? Yi jung asked, bordom colouring his tone

Yeah" Junpyo answered "she came crawling back, begging for forgiveness"

"really?" Woobin stifled a laugh "because i heard from a little flower that you were the one curled up in a corner whenever jandi was mad at you"

"WHAT? who said THAT? Jihoo! Was it you! no,no wait it was jandi wasent it?" Junpyo roared, turning his head toward jihoo.

"HEY! i asked you a questi-...hey when did that guy fall asleep?" Junpyo blushed for yelling at someone who wasent even listening. Yijung and woobin were snickering in the back.

"hey,,, he sure does look innocent when hes sleeping doesnt he? " woobin said

"yeah, all traces of cold bitterness gone" Yijung followed

"awww so cute~~" Woobin cooed as he pulled out a marker

Yi jung took the other one.

"dont worry jihoo,, well make you extra pretty ~~"

Junpyo pushed both of them away from the sleeping figure

"dont you DARE draw on him or ill...ill kick you out!" Junpyo stuttered as he tried to find a good enough threat.

Yi jung groaned "Why are you always on jihoos side?"

"yeah, we just wanted a little fun" Woobin pouted which soon turned into a devious smile

"if youre stopping us from drawing on jihoos pretty face... we have another pretty face right here ! "

"h-hey... wait!" junpyo held up both his hands to his face as the two tall figures moved closer to hover over him.

A shriek stirred jihoo in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"wha-" He started but had to stop so he wouldnt laugh

"junpyo was pinned down on the ground by woobin while Yi jung sat on junpyos stomach, closing a black marker lid.

"heyyyy jihoo, youre awake!" yi jung beamed, as if he were 4 years old.

"wheres junpyo?" jihoo joked for the man pinned beneath woobin had a moustache and freckles

"hey! I save YOUR face and this is the thanks i get? " junpyo growled "give me the marker yi jung, i change my mind!" Junpyo said as he snatched the marker away from a smiling yi jung.

Jihoo laughed "okay- im sorry, im sorry, thanks junpyo "

"KING junpyo " junpyo said challengingly

"king..." jihoo started but snatched the marker quickly and ran up the stairs to the school

he slowed his running to a walk when he reached the school lobby because people were staring.

Not that slowing to a walk helped at all. Jihoo didnt understand why they were staring. Junpyo wasent even here with him, he thought.

What jihoo didnt know was that the people usually look over at the F4 to see the marble ice prince of the group.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor and reached the fire exit.

And as he suspected, there was jandi, looking at another study book and didnt seem to notice his entrance.

"what subject is it this time?" jihoo asked as jandi jumped

"oh! Uh, sunbae~ when did you get here?" Jandi smiled.

Jihoos answering smile made jandis breath catch in her throat. Why was he so .. angelic?

Jandi noticed that his face was flushed.

'"sunbae, what were you doing? Your face is flushed!"

"ah, I uh, ran here..."

"why?" jandis eyes grew wide which didnt help the flush fade from jihoos face

Jihoo laughed softly and messed up her hair. "for certain reasons an otter lives better without."

jandi stuck her tongue out at him jokingly "pshh why must i be an otter.."

jihoo sat beside her, legs folded neatly "so, when do you plan to visit again?" he asked half jokingly and the other half which he tried not to show.

"uhmmm,well how about today? " she asked/

jihoos eyes grew round for he had not expected an answer "pardon?"

"well, i was gonna ask...because,, you know, i always go over there when i have no where to go and so i wanted to go there just to be with you~! You know, like ... a play date! " Jandis smile faded when jihoo didnt respond

"uh, so, can I?" jandi asked looking a little guilty

Jihoo pretended to look sad "so youre just gonna come because of pity?"

"well, uh, that is, not really. But... "

Jihoo poked her cheek "i was just kidding but you have to bring something to eat... understand?"

he ordered as he smiled

"okay!" jandi agreed happily "then, see you later!"

she ran off before jihoo answered.

Jihoo smiled and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jihoo met jandi at the entrance of the school. "Sunbaeeee~ i cant get anything to eat if you meet me right after i get out from school~"

"i know an icecream place near here." jihoo smiled shyly, pulling one side of his mouth up a little.

"really? Is it... expensive...?" jandi didnt like being treated to expensive places, jihoo knew that and had picked an average priced store.

"yes, its extremely expensive so youd better have all your money with you because i have none."

"w-what?" jandi stumbled back a few steps

jihoo laughed out loud, the sound ringing quiet bells and climbed onto his motorcycle.

"ahh, sunbaeee ! " jandi yelled and ran after him.

He handed her a helmet and smiled again, wider this time because he was still laughing under his breath.

They reached the ice cream store and jihoo ordered two strawberry flavors.

It was both their favourites because of the time they had at Macau.

Jandis eyes widened at how much they gave for such a cheap price.

H-how did you find such a good place, sunbae? she said excitedly.

Jihoo smiled with his eyes " just passed by.."

"thank you ! " jandi scarfed down her ice cream, faster than jihoos ever seen before.  
>She smiled her brightest and jihoos heart sped up so fast, he wondered if it was okay for his health.<p>

"sunbae, arent you gonna eat yours?" jandi asked.

Jihoo snapped back from his trance and looked down. He hadnt even taken a bite.

"oh." He took a bite. The flavor danced in his mouth.

After they finished, they rode to jihoos house.

"what do you want to do?" Jihoo asked jandi.

"sunbaeeee" jandi whined "if a guest comes over, you should be leading them!"

"and who was it that invited themself?" Jihoo chuckled.

"hmph!" jandi pretended to storm into his room, Jihoo followed , smiling.

Jihoos room was still pretty much the same. He had taken down the pictures of suh hyeon a long time ago because she had not even contacted him after she went away with that french man.

Jihoo didnt care because he... didnt think of her anymore either. Jandi was keeping him happy.

He now looked over at the girl he still loved, who was fiddling with his guitar.

"sunbae~ you should teach me how to play this one day! " Jandi said a little too excitedly.

"sure, how about now?" Jihoo said, sitting himself beside her.

"anything you wanna learn?" he asked quietly, a careful half smile playing around his lips.

Hmmm ..." jandi thought carefully.

"what about that song you played for me... was it... when we went to the trip with jaekyung unnie?"

Jandis face was thoughtful. " i think i fell asleep before you finished it... but i think i remember it being nice."

Jihoo explained the strum and the fingering, but jandi couldnt quite understand the fingering because she had never touched a guitar before.

Jihoo instinctively placed his hand overtop of hers and moved her fingers to the right position.

Only did he realize how close they were when jandis face turned beet red (although she tried not to show it) and her fingers were trembling ever so slightly.

Jihoo looked down to see his torso leaning full on hers and their arms were also tangled from the closeness and of holding the guitar at the same time.

Jihoo quickly leaned away and apologized. " uh, sorry ," he said under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

"i-its fine, sunbae~ " she smiled too akwardly. "of course its okay! Were close friends"

Jihoo thought he was the only one turning red (which of course didnt show on his face) but jandi was also burning up.

"um~ im just gonna go outside for a little while" she said bolting up from jihoos bed.

"hurry back" jihoo smiled like nothing happened

Jandis walking sped up to a run after she was out of jihoos sight . "ughhhhhhh" she sighed in frustration. Why was she even blushing? It was junpyo who she loved! She put her hand to her heart, which was telling her to stop lying and listen.

Come to think of it, she had never blushed or anything with junpyo. She did like him... but was that enough?

Inside, Jihoo wasn't exactly comfortable either. He lay on his bed so that his breathing wouldnt noticeably speed up.

' Not again Jihoo. Dont start this again. Youre over her. Well.. she thinks youre over her so dont hurt her again.' he thought to himself.

"sunbae~ " jandi walked in calmly. "I'd better take off before-"

Jandis ringtone pierced the quiet air around them. Jandi jumped, jihoo just blinked.

"hello? ah- junpyo... i was just about to head home-" "ARE YOU OVER AT JIHOOS AGAIN? I Told YOU NOT TO GO THERE SO OFTEN! YOURE THERE EVERY OTHER DAY!" junpyos voice was even heard to jihoo. Jandi had to take the phone away from her ear a few inches. "sorry! Sorry! Im coming home!" she scurried to collect her stuff as she said so.

She gave jihoo a quick hug before running out. "Bye jihoo sunbae! " she yelled so loud he was afraid she would scare the neighbours... who were miles away "ill come over again soon!" she laughed "stupid GOO JUN PYOOOOO000ooooo" wow she ran fast.

"ah." jihoo realized he forgot to offer her a ride ... but he bet she wouldnt have accepted anyway.

He went inside to go to sleep. 'oh. ' he thought. ' she forgot her school books' jihoo found it funny how jandi would forget the most important thing. He knew this was due tomorrow... and jandi would freak out if he didnt return it... with a sigh he climbed onto his motorcycle and hoped to just give it to junpyo before jandi got there.

"junpyo" jihoo said.

"hey jihoo! Stop kidnapping jandi! She's having more fun with you than me!" junpyo grumbled

jihoo smiled. "here. She left this." he handed him the books and turned to leave.

"hey jihoo..." junpyo grabbed his arm. "if... jandi said shed come to you... if she said she was sick of me... would you take her?" junpyo asked with seriousness in his eyes.

Jihoo looked down for a moment. Thinking over his answer carefully. Junpyo waited patiently, knowing jihoos answers were honest and blunt, but from the heart.

"...i would ensure your happiness first. If youre happy,Then i will also make jandi happy. If youre not... then i will beg her not to leave you." jihoos clear black eyes bore right through junpyos.

"okay. Youre ... not going back on that." junpyo said shakily

"of course not." jihoo flashed him a half smile, with only one side pulling up like usual. "good night junpyo."

"sunbae!" jandi was just coming up the steps. "why are you here?" she looked like a little kid about to receive her Christmas gift. "youre staying over with me and junpyo?" jihoo ruffled her hair. " a good student doesn't leave their homework behind." jandi again, blushed a delicate red. "ahaha... i... left it there ... on purpose :D" "nice try." jihoo waved and rode off.

"pshhh " jandis lower lip pushed out into a pout. "just wait till he forgets something in MY house! Im gonna rub it in his face till it hurts! " jandi smiled and skipped up the steps.

"junpyooooooooooo im hooooooooome! " she yelled. The sound ringing through the house...


	6. Chapter 6

" Hey Jihoo sunbae," Jandi asked.

"I've known you for quite a while now... and i just realized.. you always buy me something for my birthday... but i don't even know when yours is!"

Jihoo looked up from his book "huh...?" he looked up with rare surprise.

"... my last birthday.. that i remember is when i was five years old... I've never thought of it since then. " he answered honestly.

Jandi had to hold back her tears . How could he be so selfless? He grew up by himself!

Jandi always celebrated her birthday, even though she didn't have much money, her family always found ways to buy her gifts. For 17 years, Jihoo ... spent his birthdays alone?

Before she knew it, she had both arms around Jihoo's waist. Jihoo's eyes widened.

"wh-" he started but she cut him off "I'm sorry sunbae, I'm sorry i didn't realize sooner " tears spilled down her pale cheeks "from now on, your birthday will be the happiest day of your life! It'll be the day you wait for every year! I promise " she tried to smile.

"Jandi" he laughed weakly. "It's fine. I don't even remember what it was like, so it didn't matter."

She leaned into his shoulder and he stroked her hair, somehow, he was the one comforting her.

Jihoo laughed. "and why am I comforting you? " he asked.

"gah!" jandi jumped up. "no! I was just resting. Oh and uh, when IS your birthday?" she asked.

"it was... december... 19 th"

"okay! Thats not TOO far away! Just a few months! " she jumped up and down "okay! what do you want?"

"... hot cakes..."

"sunbae you have that every other day! Its a wonder youre still thin!" Jandi laughed "no, a REAL present! What do you like?"

Jihoo was laughing inside. He could just buy what he wanted. He thought she was very naive for thinking she could get something he actually would be happy with.

Jihoo thought hard. " uhm... a whole day. " he said slowly "you have to give me another day like the last time..." Jandi looked shocked. "really? That's all you want?" she looked into his face for any signs of lying. Jihoo nodded, smiling shyly.

"well, okay!" Jandi plumped down into a chair. "sunbae, i hope you can find someone that will celebrate every birthday with you, im sure youll find someone soon, because youre so kind and selfless. Girls love that, you know? " Jandi chatted on but deep inside, picturing jihoo with someone else made her feel a little nauseous. Still feeling sick and miserable... for some strange reason, she decided she should go home. "see you later sunbae, " she waved and left.

That night she had another dream. She was walking down to the F4 lounge and saw jihoo kissing another girl. She was very pretty but did not look innocent. She slid her hands down and around jihoos waist and pulled him closer but Jihoo did not make any effort to pull away from her. Jandi always felt angry with herself in this dream. She should be happy for jihoo.. but she always felt hot and angry.

Whenever she awoke from that dream, she was covered in sweat and crying. Junpyo would come from next door to ask what all the screaming was about and She would just lie that it was a nightmare.

But for a few days, in a row, she had the same dream where she would just see them and her feet were glued to the floor. She couldnt scream, she couldnt move. Tears just streamed down her face.

This was why she did not visit jihoos house for the past few days, because she kept remembering the dream about jihoo and then she would blush hotly and start shaking her head to get the picture out.

She jumped to the sound of her cell phone.

"h-hello?"

"jandi... are you upset?" Jihoos smooth voice flowed through the phone.

"uh, n-no what makes you think that?"

"well, my most regular customer hasn't been visiting me recently and i demand a reason" he said jokingly

"oh thaaaaaaat ~" jandi made her voice sound cheery... which she knew jihoo would see through right away she laughed awkwardly anyway.

"you dont want to see me anymore?" Jihoos voice sounded sad but joking.

"nono! ill come see you today!"

jihoo laughed softly.

"okay then, see you today."

"wait jihoo sunbae!"

"yes?"

"uhm... do you... by chance.. uh have a girlfriend?"

"yes, i do."

"what? who? "

"you."

"h-huh?"

"hahah you are a girl arent you? And youre my friend."

"oh... that hahaha... "

"youre not a girl? I knew it!"

"no! i AM a girl! sunbaeee! " she screamed but she was laughing.

"oookay then " jihoo said sarcastically "see you sometime today."

"uh okay, bye"

Jandi touched her fluttering heart. "that scared me..." she mumbled to herself.

But she really did not like the idea of him having a girlfriend..

why was she being so selfish? She cant keep her best friend ...if shes going to be jealous of him with another girl...

She washed up and set out for his house.

-

i hope people are actually reading this -lll because it would be weird for me to write a story with no one reading it. T^T


	7. Chapter 7

Jandi decided to walk, since the weather was still nice. She wanted to enjoy it until it got too cold.

As she walked, she had a lot to think about. She was living in a shared house now,,, which still meant she had to get her own furniture. She didnt want junpyo or jihoo spending money for her things.

Conveniently, she was just about to walk by an ad for a small wardrobe. It was wooden with no paint.

Although she had wanted a white wardrobe, this was at such a cheap price, and plus, she could easily paint it right?

She took the number and said she can come get it by today...

"ah!" she said as she hung up on her cell phone.

" i was on my way to jihoo sunbaes house! what should i dooo ... i told the wardrobe owner that i would come by today..."

"the alarm..." said a familiar voice. Jandi looked up "s-sunbae..."

"the alarm is so loud... i can hear it at my house too... " jihoo said with a small smile.

Jandi was amazed that he could show up at even the smallest problems.

"the wardrobe... " jihoo said , already figuring the situation out. " i'll help move it to your house."

Jandis head jerked up "youll really do that? :D" she smiled happily... but then faltered "but... i said i would come over today... and i have to paint that too... " she said quietly... which of course jihoo heard anyway.

"...i'll ...help you." jihoo said shyly "ill help you" he said it more confidently this time, confirming his answer. He sealed it with a smile, which brightened all of his face, making it look twenty times better than before...

Jandi bowed her head and blushed "thank you..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jihoo and jandi both looked at the wardrobe they had brought to jihoos house. They figured it would be better to paint it in his much larger house. They had news papers under it and 2 buckets of white paint.

"have you ever painted furniture before?" jandi asked him

Jihoo gave her another shy smile and shook his head "another first..."

"dont worry! " jandi said confidently, holding up her brush "you can learn from me!" but of course after an hour or so, jihoo was painting much more professionally than jandi. "pshhh, thats the heir of the suam art centre for ya..." she grumbled.

Jihoo looked up with curiosity in his eyes because he had not heard what she had said.

Jandi gave him a false innocent smile and shook her head.

Near sunset, when the skies were a light reddish pink, they had finished painting and were waiting for the paint to dry. Jandi looked over the wardrobe, admiring their work. "you did a pretty good job for your first time, sunbae" said jandi hiding the jealousy in her tone. "are you sure this is your first time?"

"..." "sunbae...?" Jandi turned towards the chair he sat in for he was not answering.

"Sunb-" Jandi stopped short when she saw jihoo sleeping, stretched out on the chair, his too tall figure not quite able to fit completely. His legs were stretched out as well as his arms. But past the tall and long frame, his face was a sleeping angel.

Jandi laughed quietly to herself. "how'd you get paint on your face? You'd bet he does it on purpose to look so adorable." She cautiously poked at his cheeks to see if he was actually sleeping. When that was confirmed, she took out her handkerchief and lightly dabbed his face with it, getting the white paint off his face. He shifted his position a little at first but soon stayed still until she was done. "there," she said stepping back a little to see if she got all the paint on his face. She realized she had missed a spot near the forehead and when she reached over him to get the spot, he pulled her closer, sitting her on his lap, arms around her waist. "sunbae..." she searched his face too see if he was awake, but he was still sleeping. When she squirmed to get out, his arms tightened ever more, pulling them closer than before.

Jandi felt the room go 10 degrees warmer but didnt move anymore. Instead she lay there on his lap, not so sure what to do next. She thought this was a pretty dangerous sleeping habit, since probably all the girls in the world would LOVE to be in the spot she was in right now.

After a few minutes of listening to jihoos light breathing in her ear, she fell asleep too. His pulse was so calming, like a lullaby.

sorry these chapters are so short sometimes,,,, im still only 14 and my parents send me to bed T^T


	8. Chapter 8

" Jandi..." Junpyo said sadly.

"wh-whats wrong?"

"do you love me?"

Jandi did not know what to say " why would you ask that?"

She didn't want to answer that question. She wasn't sure anymore.

"Jandi... don't leave me... please" Junpyo almost begged.

"... I- I won't." Jandi knew this was going to be a hard promise to keep.

* * *

><p><p>

"Yi jung sunbae,,,, Woobin sunbaee!~~~ " jandi pleaded but with no response.

"Jandi" Yi jung finally sighed.

" it's gonna be super fun! " Woobin said cheerfully in his always casual tone.

"Junpyo... " jandi started but she saw him smiling like a little boy and realized that this wasn't going to work either.

She turned to the least demanding person in the group

"jihoo sunbae... T^T"

"what, im last to complain to?" he said suppressing a smile

"but sunbae..."

jihoo leaned closer to jandis head, to whisper in her ear.

" Truthfully, im scared of what they'll do to me if I kidnap you away from here" he said in a low voice. Then he smiled.

Jandi forgot about everything for a while. All she could think about was how gorgeous he was when he smiled. It reached all the way to his eyes and the light in his eyes danced along when he smiled.

"jandi" woobin said "Jandi!" he said a little louder when she didn't look like she was listening. "earth to jandiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii " He shook her shoulders a little harder.

"h-huh?" jandi snapped out of her trance

"wow, nice focus! " woobin said jokingly "why can't you concentrate that hard on studying? It'll make you top student!" he smiled that movie star smile and stuck both his thumbs up.

"woobin sunbae!" jandi stuck her tongue out.

"were here~" Woobin did a little arm sweep to show off the scenery ahead of them.

Ahead of them was a pale blue beach with pale white sand matching the waters.

Jandi gasped unintentionally. "We have a beach like this in korea?"

"mmhmm! Nothing is impossible for the ultimate F4!" woobin laughed and went to catch up with the others.

"w-wait!" jandi ran after them.

Jihoo's soft guitar strums filled the large room.

Junpyo was playing yet another video game, probably the newest game out jandi assumed.

And Woobin had some girls over at his corner by the bar.

Yi jung looked enviously but stayed in his place by junpyo, remembering how mad gaeul was last time he joined woobin and the girls.

"Jandi," jihoo said in his usual quiet voice, but even so, the girls over with woobin snapped their heads up to see who the owner of the gorgeous voice was.

Jihoo ignored and continued "that song... that I almost finished teaching you..."

Jandi blushed beet red, remembering it. Jihoo did a small smirk and said even lower

"do you... want to learn it.. still?" Jihoo looked up at her with round, careful eyes.

By this time, everyone was looking at them, except Yijung and Junpyo who were too involved with the flashing colours of the game.

"ah- uh, sure,i mean, of course!" Jandi tried to sound casual, which lead to disaster anyways.

Jihoo smiled and motioned her to sit closer.

He put her hands over again like he did last time, but the reaction was not as bad as last time, because they weren't taken by surprise.

A few minutes later, jihoo was sitting back on the couch and jandi was strumming slowly, but it still made the sound it was supposed to make, so she was satisfied.

" you learn so fast," jihoo commented. Woobin had lost all attention from the girls who were now looking at the pale, auburn haired boy.

* * *

>Woobin didn't seem to notice though, he was staring at jihoo himself, with a face he rarely made. It was a confused face, and then an accusing expression.<p><p>

"lets go swimming!" Junpyo declared.

"junpyo, incase you haven't noticed, we're already going swimming.." Yijung said.

"you're the only one not ready " Woobin snickered to junpyo.

"B-Be quiet!" Junpyo glared. "i was just .. making sure everyone had everything before I got ready, thats all."

"well you can get ready and we'll just wait on the beach" Woobin called and everyone left.

"ugh, how can they leave me? im the LEADER of the F4!" Junpyo quickly changed and dashed out.

When junpyo reached the beach, the rest of the group was already sitting on the warm, golden sand. Woobin has already had picked up a few girls, to no surprise, and Jandi skipped around jihoo in her swim shirt and shorts. Junpyo has insisted she wear her bikini, but she refused, until the final decision was that she wear her shirt over the bikini.

Jihoo was smiling at jandi, clearly amused by her puppy like gestures.

"nice beach, huh?" Junpyo said to jihoo and jandi, sitting himself down.

"yes!" Jandi gave him a bright smile. "ive never been to a beach so nice!"

Both guys looked adoringly at jandi, in their own different ways.

"i think im gonna go swimming." Jandi said getting up and stretching.

"dont swim for too long, like last time" junpyo said snickering.

"she swam for 5 hours straight" jihoo laughed to himself quietly.

"well, Im an otter after all!" Jandi skipped off, too happy to be offended by their teasing.

"If were not there by the time your back, just come back to the hotel!" Junpyo called, a little worried.

"im sure she'll be fine." jihoo placed a hand on his shoulder and got up, obviously to find a place to sleep.

He fell asleep in a place close by, near a tree, although it was hard to fall asleep while junpyo screamed to yijung and woobin about how they werent playing volleyball fairly.

When jihoo woke up, it was almost dark and the sun had almost set.

He rubbed his eyes and unfolded his long legs.

Stretching, he walked down the beach to make sure none of the F4 was still here.

The beach had grown extremely quiet and he could hear even the tiniest sounds.

Jihoo liked how quiet it was so he decided to stay a little longer, before going back to the hotel.

He had made it a little further down the beach when he heard a little sound.

He tilted his head and looked around. He was the only one on the beach.

He continued walking when he heard the voice again. It sounded extremely familiar.

He listened more carefully.

"...bae...pyo...jihoo... sunbae!"

"jandi!" Jihoo looked around in alarm. "jandi!"

He squinted into the ocean. He could barely make out a figure in the already darkwaters.

He quickly threw off his sweater and ran into the waters without hesitation.

He was glad at this point that he was a good swimmer because he got to jandi in just a few seconds.

"Jandi..." He gathered her carefully in his arms, untangling the lace from her shirt that was caught in a rock and swam to shore.

"Jandi..." he shook her shoulders carefully "are you okay?"

Jandi looked almost blue. "how long … im so sorry" Jihoo apologized, his usually steady voice shaking.

Jandi smiled "sunbae,,, thank you .. for always coming. I was so scared that ...I thought no one would come..." Jandi clutched at his shirt. "im so happy I have a firefighter who can always tell when im in trouble."

Jihoo wrapped the sweater over her small frame. He rested his chin on her head and whispered "ill never be late again..."

* * *

><p><p>

Jihoo entered entered the warm hotel room and set jandi down. He wished to dry her off, but she was fast asleep and looked tired so he left her with his sweater and wrapped her with a blanket.

He put his hand to his still racing heart. "that scared me..." he commented quietly before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving already?" jandi pouted.

"well, duh! We cant stay with you in that condition!" junpyo spat back, a little away from jandi, for he was scared of catching anything.

"but we didnt even get to-" Jandi started coughing and couldnt finish her sentence.

"guhhhh" junpyo shuffle further away along with yi jung, who was also not very fond of germs.

Woo bin and jihoo hung around closer to jandi. "Don't worry" Woobin laughed "ill still play with you "

Jihoo smiled, agreeing.

Jandi laughed along with woo bin. "those two pretty boys have never seen a sick person, have they?"

"well, junpyo sends his maids home when theyre sick and tells them not to come back for like, a week!" Woo bin answered, folding his hands behind his head. "you should have seen when he was a little kid and a maid sneezed on him..." woo bin pretended to shudder "poor maid."

Jandi didnt even try to imagine what happened to her.

"what about you woo bin sunbae?" Jandi looked up to Woobin. "aren't you worried you might catch my cold?" Woobin laughed. "jandi, where I work, you see a lot of sick people... physically and mentally." She had forgotten Woobin was associated with some sort of mafia group. She didnt really believe such a nice and carefree person like Woo bin would be associated with a group like that.

Jandi turned her head slightly to look at jihoo sunbae from the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead with a blank expression, like usual. She didnt have to ask about his past. She knew he didnt care for many things and he also didnt associate with people at all. She also knew that he spent all his days sick alone since he was 5 years old. With only a doctor to check on him once in a while.

"are you going to continue staring at me?" Jihoos amused voice snapped jandi out of her trance.

"huh? i- I wasn't staring! " jandi said louder than she intended, embarrassed. She shook her head trying to convince jihoo she wasn't intentionally staring.  
>Jihoo smiled, showing most of his white teeth, clearly thinking it was funny.<p>

'why,,, why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of HIM?' jandi thought sadly, hitting her head a few times.

Jihoo, who went ahead to reach the car first looked back and laughed, thinking how cute jandi was when she scolded herself by hitting her own head.

He climbed into his white car. He saw jandi go into junpyos sports car. Junpyo shuffled back away from her a little to have jandi stick her tongue out at him and pretended to cough.

He felt selfish for wishing jandi would ride with him instead. He had never wished for many things until he met jandi.

"that girl is making me greedy..." he mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p>They all drove to the airport to go back to seoul.<p>

"junpyo told me not to sit next to him" jandi said when the boarded the airplane.

"he said he feels sick already..." Jandi surpressed a smile.

"I coughed really loud made sure to sneeze on him whenever I could!" Jandi said proudly.

"but now he wont let me sit with him" Jandi laughed.

Jihoo looked up and smiled " then youre welcome to sit with me."

Jandi's answering smile made jihoos pulse race. Of course he would hide it so no one would ever know.

Jandi sat herself down beside Jihoo.

"what are you planning to do today, jihoo sunbae?" Jandi asked politely.

"sleep."

" lucky, I wish I could be doing the same." Jandi sighed.

"...?" Jihoos expression made jandi explain.

" I have to go to work today." she smiled.

"oh." Jihoo said closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Jandi studied his face after he was for sure asleep.

He had not closed the window and the sun was hitting his face.

His skin was even more pale when the sun hit it and his hair was almost a bright orange in the sun.

'so this is what an angel would look like if it was sleeping' jandi automatically thought.

But the sun seemed to make his sleep less comfortable, so she reached over and shut the window, as reluctant as she was.

Jihoo seemed to thank her even in his sleep. He turned over facing her and placed his hand on hers.

Jandi blushed but didnt remove her hand from his.

When an attendant came by, Jandi started to fan herself when she noticed where jandis hand was.

"its hot in here isnt it?" jandi said laughing akwardly, still fanning herself.

"what a cute couple you are, are you newly weds?" she said smiling politely.

"no no! " jandi protested. "we're just … friends..."

"oh im sorry!" She apologized and hurried off.

Suddenly, jihoos hand started to move, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He smiled sleepily at jandi. "i hope I wasn't taking up all the space..."

"oh no! Actually, you weren't taking up any space,really!" Jandi shook her head so hard jihoo was afraid it would fall off.

They both looked up when the pilots voice came through the P.A system, announcing their landing.

All the attendants bowed to them as they left the plane, and jandi bowed back. Jihoo thought this extremely cute and smiled, causing about ten attendants to swoon.

As soon as they reached the school, Jandi ran to the nearest bus stop saying she needed to hurry to get to work.

"are you feeling okay?" Jihoo asked cautiously.

"yup! Im fine!" Jandi said cheerfully. But as she ran to the bus, jihoo could hear her cough.

* * *

><p>'maybe she really doesnt feel well' jihoo thought to himself as he rode his motorcycle home.<p>

"yes, im fine, really!" Jandi protested when her boss asked her for the fifth time.

"but you keep coughing... into the food.." her boss said with a pout.

"you go home jandi, you have a fever too!" Gaeul said feeling her forehead.

"did something happen during your vacation?" Gaeul asked. She could usually sense if something happened to jandi.

"huh?" Jandi remembered what had happened on the last night of the trip. She hadn't thought of it since that very night.

"never mind," Gaeul said quickly when she saw jandis face turning red "you can tell me later, now go home."

"well... okay..." Jandi said taking off her apron and walking out the back door. She had her head down until she heard other women from the store next door chattering in hurried whispers.

"so beautiful!" One whispered

"is that a boy?" the other giggled back.

"i cant tell!" the third said looking enviously.

"i wish my son was that beautiful"

Jandi looked in the direction they were looking and just as she expected, there stood jihoo, looking a little uncomfortable for he could hear their conversation.

"sunbae!" Jandi said to get his attention.

Jihoo looked up and smiled when he saw it was jandi.

"I was worried you wouldnt have a ride home."

"h-how did you know I would go home early?" Jandi said, her eyes growing wide.

"im a doctor. I can tell if you're really sick." Jihoo said shrugging.

"then, im sorry for the trouble..." Jandi said looking up at him.

"im your personal firefighter, remember?" he said helping her onto his motorcycle.

"psh. Firefighters dont drive people home." Jandi said jokingly.

* * *

><p>"then, its a special service. For you." Jihoo said smiling.<p>

After jandi was asleep on jihoos bed, he had nothing to do. So he went to the next room to get his guitar.

Jandi lay still while he quietly plucked a calming melody.

"sunbae..." Jihoo stopped plucking to see if he'd woken her.

But jandi still lay still. 'oh, shes still sleeping.' he thought.

"thank … you..." Jandi continued in her sleep.

Jihoo put his guitar down and went to sit closer to his bed.

He remembered a few years ago when he was lying here sick with jandi at his side.

He didnt remember clearly, but he felt jandi stroking his face while he slept.

Afraid she'd leave, he grabbed her hand and brought it close to himself.

"i wish she'd feel the same for me..." jihoo said to himself. again, he'd never wanted so many things before he met her. Now he felt like the most selfish person on earth.

He slowly and gently laid his hand on her cheek like he remembered her doing to him. Trailing his hand down her cheek, he thanked her for still being there for him even when he had broken out of his calm mask and was being selfish. He was still stroking her cheek when she grabbed his hand and knit her fingers through his. Then she tucked their hands under her neck causing jihoo to be pulled closer to her.  
>Jihoo had never felt so hot before. He put his other hand to his face and felt the heat boil under his face.<p>

He laughed quietly. 'another first.' he thought and he looked down at the girl who turned his life 180 degrees around. He had never loved anything more and he didnt want to lose her. Even if it meant just having her as a friend. But a little part of him cringed at the word friend. He wanted much more than a friend. There was always two parts arguing inside of him when he saw jandi. One always won over the other. The part that just wanted her happiness and the part that fought for what jihoo wanted. But jihoo didnt want his happiness if it meant she would be miserable. So he waited until she would be happy and then maybe he can find something else that would make him the happiest, too.

Jandi's light breathing caught his attention. He checked her forehead for a fever. She had a small fever. so with one hand, He got the icepack he prepared earlier and placed it on her forehead. He wiped the sweat on her face with his handkerchief and sat back. He felt a tug on his hand and realized she was still holding his hand. He gently pulled it out and pulled the covers up to her neck.

* * *

><p>"get well soon" he said and left the room.<p>

It seemed all she needed was a rest because the next day, she was as loud as ever. Which jihoo liked of course. He was glad she healed fast because he wouldnt have let her go to work if she showed any signs of sickness.

"thank you sunbae! I feel all better now!" jandi said after she finished her 4th pancake.

Jihoo smiled back.

"i had such a good dream yesterday, so im all good to go for the whole day" jandi said happily.

"what did you dream of?" jihoo questioned.

Jihoo got really curious when jandi's face turned beet red.

"u-um... well... I dreamt that …. junpyo learned to make pancakes for me" Jandi knew this wasnt a very good answer and she had just thought that from the top of her head, but jihoo seemed convinced enough.

"junpyo cooking?" jihoo said laughing and getting up from the table.

Jandi laughed too as she put the dishes in the sink. "well... not a realistic dream I guess.."

"dont worry" jihoo said messing up her hair. "im sure it'll come true one day."

* * *

><p>"ah! Im late for work!" Jandi grabbed her coat and ran out "thank you again sunbae!" she waved and left.<p>

"that was close" jandi mumbled to herself while she waited for the bus.

The dream that she had and was unable to tell jihoo was because it was about him.

She had dreamt that he held her hand and touched her face.

Jandi had been so happy in that dream, but she didnt know why.

"maybe... I like sunbae more than I thought..." jandi said hitting her head absentmindedly, scolding herself again.

"this cant be good if junpyo knows about it... but he wont know" she smiled to herself. "this will only be my dream to remember :D "

jandi jumped to the sound of her cellphone. She had gotten a text.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

***maybe I can teach junpyo how to make pancake**s *

good luck at work :)

Jihoo

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jandi clutched the cellphone to her chest and skipped onto the bus.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the quality of the story isnt very good, but please review XD it doesnt have to be a good review either. If you have any suggestions please let me know. :D<p>

-oOboysoverflowersOo

oh! btw I know I dont use the correct punctuation often, like apostrophes and stuff, but I get too lazy so please try to ignore that T^T


	10. Chapter 10

Jandi changed out of her work clothes into her pajamas after she got home. She looked at her white wardrobe and remembered how she and jihoo had painted it together.

Now that she thought of it, they had known each other for quite a while now, and they had never fought or were upset with each other. It was impossible for jandi to be upset at him, and jihoo could not be easily upset. Then she thought of how long junpyo and her jandi known eachother. She had known jihoo for a few days longer and still, she fought more with junpyo than she could ever count.

"is he really the one I should be with?" jandi questioned herself. She loved both men almost equally but in different ways. She loved junpyo but was not completely comfortable with him. She couldnt trust him with everything and sometimes doubted him herself. But with jihoo, she didnt know if she loved him, she just knew that she needed him and she could trust him with anything.

Little did jandi know, that her feelings would soon be figured out.

Junpyo picked up his cell phone. "who calls at 9 am? " he yelled into the phone without checking the caller ID.

" junpyo, its noona" his sisters voice calmly said back. She was used to his temper.

"oh, what is it?" he asked, he knew his sister only called for important reasons.

"youre needed over in paris, in a few hours. Theres an important issue thats come up."

"a few hours?" junpyo yelled, alarmed.

"sorry, I didnt know about it until just now. But you need to hurry! Catch the next flight!"  
>"o-okay!" junpyo knew it was important to attend meetings like this, he was taught how important they were since he was little.<p>

Right after hanging up the phone, junpyo knocked on jandis door. "jandi!" He yelled so she would hurry. "im coming in!"  
>"hey! wait 'till I answer the door you sicko!" jandi was pulling a t-shirt on, getting ready to go out.<p>

"jandi! Pack! now! Were going to paris!"

"what? why?"

I have to go on a business meeting!"

"why are you dragging ME there?" jandi yelled. "i have to go somewhere!"  
>"but," junpyo couldnt come up with a reason why jandi should come. No one in the shinhwa group knew about jandi.<p>

"just go! its just a meeting right? It wont be a few days! Hurry! Youre going to be late" jandi said as she grabbed her bag.

"good luck!" jandi said running out the door.

"stupid girlfriend" junpyo muttered to himself "she never listens to what I want"

but junpyo packed anyways and got the next flight out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"sorry im late jihoo sunbae!" jandi said running through his door.

Jihoo looked up from his book. "huh?"

"remember? I asked if you can come to the movies with me, and you said yes!"

Jihoo smiled a little and put his book down. "what day is it jandi?" he asked using a softer tone than he did usually.

Jandi knew that meant he found something funny.

"tuesday. They have a sale on movie tickets today."

Jihoo smiled a little wider showing his teeth, and shook his head.

"today is monday."

Jandi blushed bright red. She had been so excited for that day that she didnt keep track correctly.

Jihoo laughed softly while jandi buried her face in her hands.

"we can go today if you want," jihoo said quietly when she didnt lift her head.

Jandi shook her head, while keeping her hands on her face. "no! its not cheap today."  
>Jihoo could have payed for the tickets without any regret. Honestly, 11 dollars wasn't a lot for him.<p>

But he knew jandi wanted to pay for them herself so he didnt say anything.

He walked back to his chair and sat back down.  
>"youre already changed, just stay with me today." Jihoo said leaning back in his seat.<p>

Jandi sighed and walked to the next chair to sit down.

"why do I always embarrass myself in front of you sunbae...?" she asked "even when we first met, you caught me staring at you like some sort of creeper." "and plus, I started stuttering like a bird..." jandi said crossing her arms. She remembered stuttering and thinking how a guy can look so beautiful.

Jihoo shrugged "but..." he said looking into her face "its the only thing that makes me laugh right now. You dont know how long ive gone without smiling or laughing before I met you, jandi."

Jihoo moved to sit on the arm rest of her chair. "i thought I would never laugh again. Even suh hyun couldn't make me happy."

Jandi blushed slightly but she was happy that she could be such a good friend to jihoo.

"so, no one found your tickle spot for 15 years? " jandi joked, laughing. She didnt like this mood, and she selfishly didnt want to think of suh hyun either.

Jihoo laughed quietly too "unfortunately for you, ive already found yours."  
>"you … did ?" jandi said, eyes widening. She thought only her younger brother knew where it was.<p>

Jihoo reached one hand slowly to a point on her shoulder. Jandis eye widened in horror "h-how do you kn-" she couldnt continue because she was already gasping for air "sunbae! GAHH stop! STOP please!" she thrashed her arms around laughing "ahahahaHAHAhaHAH please !" jihoo pinned her hands down onto the chair with his knees and hovered over her, his hands still tickling her shoulders and neck. "AHAHHAAHAHAH sunbae! thats AHAHAH not … fair! haAHHAh I … dont even AAHAH stop! I dont even know where yours is! AHAhahah how am I supposed to get AHAH revenge? " Jandi was completely out of breath trying to talk while laughing. Jihoo climbed down, his bangs messed up from trying to stop jandi from thrashing around. He laughed "im not ticklish."

"liar! " jandi accused laughing "i know EVERYONE has at least ONE spot!"

"youre welcome to try," jihoo said crossing his arms.

"okay!" jandi jumped up, already planning her revenge. She got so competitive sometimes , jihoo thought.

"but you have to stay still!" jandi said, yelling like a little kid.

Jihoo lifted his arms, still crossed. "ill stay like this." He sat back on his chair.

Jandi started poking his neck, where she was ticklish. He didnt move.

She tried grabbing his knees, where most kids were ticklish. Jihoo closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Which made jandis face turn into a pout. "ill find it" she threatened. Jihoos mouth pulled up into a small smile. "good luck." She tried his waist, his shoulders and even his feet.  
>After 15 minutes or so, she looked up at his face, his eyes still closed and still breathing evenly. She would have been more angry if he didnt look so gorgeous. She didnt like to lose, her brother never challenged her to anything because he knew she would make him play until she won.<br>While she was still admiring his features, he opened his eyes slightly. "do you give up?"  
>She jumped up. "NO!" He smiled and closed his eyes again. "hurry up, im getting tired. Im gonna go sleep." " okayokay!" she said jumping up and down. "one more minute!"<br>Jihoo nodded slightly.  
>She tried his legs, his arms (she made his straighten his arms for a while) , even his head. (which made him laugh to himself, much to jandis annoyance.)<br>After 30 minutes, jandi was out of energy. She was sitting in jihoos lap, trying to reach his forehead.

Jihoo was regretting letting her try to find it. His pulse was racing from her sitting on his lap and she was oblivious.

Jihoo flinched when she cried "gahhh I give up, sunbaeee you win... please, please tell me~~~" With that, she leaned her face into his shoulder and shook her head in frustration. Jihoo coughed in surprise and fell back from the chair. Jandi snapped her head up from his shoulder. "youre... ticklish of ,..my face?" Jandis expression turned evil. She bent her head again into his shoulder and ran her shook her head harder than last time. Jihoos breathing sped up and when she looked up, he was biting his lip.  
>"I- I found it! " she said clapping. She looked so happy she was about to cry. Jihoo laughed too. Only his mother knew about his rare ticklish spot. Jihoo smiled back. "jandi... are you happy?" "yes! I am! I found your weakness!" Jihoo laughed and lay back. "will you get off me now?... unless you want to stay this way, that is." Jihoo said with his normal breathtaking smile. "huh?" jandi snapped out of her happiness. She was sitting on jihoos stomach, pinning him to the ground still from when he fell off his chair. Jihoo could see the blush creeping up to jandis face, starting from her neck. "im sorry!" She said jumping up.<br>Jihoo got up slowly too.

"that was some work!" Jandi said looking at jihoo, her blush not completely gone yet. "how long was that for?" Jihoo looked at his watch "about an hour."  
>Jandi smiled nervously. "s-sorry..."<br>Jihoo got up and brushed himself off with his hands. "well then its about time the otter got hungry."

Jandi realized she was hungry for some time now. She was too busy trying to find jihoos weakness that she didnt notice.  
>She sat down at jihoos table. "huh," she said "this doesnt smell like hot cakes..." "thats because I made something else." Jihoo said coming into the dining room. He was holding two omelets.<p>

Jandi remembered to a few weeks ago when she said she wanted omelets. chapter 2,i think  
>Jihoo smiled slightly. I taught myself after you left that night.<br>Jandi grinned wide at how much he cared for her, even little things she said, he remembered so he could make her at least a little happier.  
>"thank you..." She said, touched. "youre a firefighter, my transportation to anywhere and now my cook, too?" She said smiling. Jihoo sat across from her. "does that mean I get a raise?" he asked, jokingly.<br>"maybe" Jandi said, already in love with the flavour of the omelet. She ate hers and jihoos when he slid his plate over to her. He never hungered easily and it was more fun to watch her eat more than he could. 

"thank you! That was so good!" she said happily. After her third omelet.

Jihoo got up, to put the plates back in the sink. "what do you want to do now?"  
>He asked lazily. He looked tired, so jandi said she wanted to watch TV. Jihoo held her hand to his room, 'sometimes he just holds my hand absentmindedly' jand thought. But she liked it when he held her hand. His hand was so warm and soft and when he closed around her much smaller hand, she felt so safe and happy.<p>

Jihoo had just noticed he was holding hands with her. He hated when he slipped in his calm act and accidentally ends up leaning into her or holds her hand. He felt lucky that she was so innocent and didnt notice all too much.

They opened the door to jihoos room and sat on his bed, facing the tv. Jihoo's TV wasn't so big. In fact, it was about the same size as jandi's old one. "why didnt you get a bigger TV?" jandi asked.

"i dont watch it that often and its only for checking the weather or for background sound" jihoo said, yawning.

"oh" Jandi turned her attention to the TV. It was just showing a random movie, but it seemed interesting enough to keep her attention. She was focused for about thirty minutes when pressure on her shoulder shocked her into looking beside her. Jihoo had fallen asleep and ended up leaning beside him for support. But jandi thought this wasn't a very good position for jihoo to sleep in, so she carefully cradled his head in her arms and lay him back gently on his bed. He moved a little like a child when the mother moves them to their bed, but did not wake up. Jandi knew that once she looked at jihoos face, she would end up staring for a long time, but he was sleeping, and she had nothing else to do. She softly brushed the hair that covered his eyes away with her fingers, and lifted his head to give him a pillow. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping and with his guard down, he looked more gorgeous than ever. A face like this cant walk down the street without someone asking him to be a model or something.. jandi thought. She was happy that such a gorgeous and kind person was her sunbae. No one ever really talked to him except for the f4,her and gaeul. And yet,' jandi continued thinking to herself ' he knows how to treat people so nicely. with the conditions he's grown up with, he should be more selfish than junpyo!'

She trained her gaze to jihoos face again. He lay so still when he slept, and didnt make any sound. Jandi brought her hand up to his nose to see if he was still breathing. She had a pretty bad sleeping habit so she couldnt believe a still figure like this could still be alive. She noticed how long his eyelashes were and lightly ran her finger along the curve of it. Her finger trailed down his cheekbones and down his cheek. It curved around the edge of his chin and stopped just below his lips. "is he wearing lipstick?" she mumbled to herself. His lips looked so soft and delicate. Jandi blushed hotly and looked away after thinking she wanted to kiss them. Suddenly, jihoos breathing started to speed up. She looked down at him and he was trembling, his eyebrows pulled together. He looked so horrified jandi needed to fix whatever the problem was. "o-omoni...aboji..." he shook.

The calm face jandi was caressing earlier was replaced with a horrified one. "jihoo...sunbae?" jandi asked carefully. Jihoo was shaking more now, sweat forming on his face. She lay beside him, facing him. She placed a hand on his flushed cheek. "sunbae..." she whispered, scared also. She inched closer to him until she could feel his heat. "sunbae..wake u-" jihoos arm slid around her waist. The other one went to the back of her head, to press it into his chest. He rolled so she was on top of him and held her closer. Jandis eyes grew round at this and she didnt know what to think. It seemed jihoo had woken up, and his breathing was still fast from his dream. Jandi could feel his chest rising and falling heavily, as he caught his breath. She could also hear his heart flutter in his chest, causing hers to do the same. Jihoo explained, still breathless. "i have this dream a lot." he whispered quietly.

* * *

>"and no matter how many times I have this dream, I wake up breathless and scared." he admitted sadly. "but the scarier thing... is that when I wake up, theres still no one by my side... and that is like watching my dream happen all over again..." jihoo pulled jandis waist so they were pressed together almost uncomfortably for two people who were not even going out. "what if... I .. have to live my dream forever...? what if I find no one, and I will have to wake up from the dream to find myself in a bigger nightmare...? it scares me so much." his voice shook now. "jihoo sunbae..." jandi was crying. "dont worry, jihoo sunbae. Ill be with you. I wont leave you sunbae. I will be by your side forever. You can tell me anything and ill do it for you sunbae. Dont live your nightmare by yourself. I will live it with you if its the least I can do." she sat up, making jihoo sit up too. "please, dont be sad by yourself. I can share half of what youre scared of, then it'll only be half as scary as what it was..." Jandi cupped his face. "ill be here for you" she said, before bringing her face close to kiss him. Her other arm went around his neck and she sat on his hips. Jihoos head was spinning. But he cleared it up and realized he shouldnt be kissing her. He then realized that she wasnt kissing him because she loved him. She was doing it to comfort him, and comfort is what he needed most. He leaned into her and kissed her back. It was an innocent kiss, their lips just pressed gently together, and jandi occasionally closed her lip around his lower lip. Jihoos head was going crazy. All the walls hes built up, and every rule he set for himself started to break. He knew what jandi wanted was not for him to think she loved him, but he still couldnt help it. He had been lonely for so long, and this was making him forget about all the times hes spent by himself. He wanted her by his side, not as a friend anymore. He loosely put his arms around her waist and leaned back onto the head board. Her sitting on his hips didnt help him control his pulse at all. Blood shot through his veins giving his head a dull feeling hes never had before. 'is this what junpyo gets all the time?' he thought. Junpyo had gotten everything he wanted. And jihoo gave him everything. But he wanted jandi more than anything hes wanted before. He wished jandi would come to him. Jihoo didnt want to think anymore. He just shut off his brain and let jandi comfort him.<p><p>

**authors note** *

hiiiii~ its like, 3:30 here in the morning... ive never been on the laptop at this time! XD its super hot right now and I couldnt sleep at all... maybe thats why the last part of this chapter is … not like how I usually write? But you know, im finished the chapter so thats good :D **sniff** im super scared right now... :'( and hot... but writing kept my mind off it for a while …  
>anyways~ that was my authors note :D someone suggested I should write more of these hehe :D<br>guhhhh im just gonna watch boys over flowers and go to sleep now... well,,, try to anyways XD although I dont know how im gonna fall asleep while watching boys over flowers XD jihoos not gonna help so much with my heat problem... maybe ill try to pull an all nighter :D

oh sorry for boring people with this _ guh~ please review! im glad a lot of people are reading my stories! Ive been getting a lot of mail... GAH I made it longer! I mean please , please review... im so tired T^T good night... for you D':


	11. Chapter 11

Jandi sat on jihoos bed, stroking his hair, while he slept. She had spent the night here and jihoo had fallen asleep just a few hours ago for he was not the type to pull an all nighter. Jandi had emptied her mind for more than an hour now, because she got tired of thinking what that kiss meant. Jandi was really not thinking when she kissed him. She only wanted to be there for him, and his sorrow caused her to pity him more than shes ever done before. Still stroking his hair, she looked down at his face. It was so peaceful like always when he slept, like when he sleeps he doesnt remember anything.

She gently pushed his hair out of his face and pulled the covers up to his neck, then took her things to go home.  
><p>

-a month later-

Jandi sat on her bedroom floor looking at her cell phone. Junpyo had not called ever since that business meeting a month ago. "it was only supposed to last a few days..." jandi grumbled. Of course she was worried that something happened, but then it would have been all over the news. And to increase her anxiety even more, he had changed his phone number after he went to paris.

"why wont he call me?" jandi tossed the phone onto her bed and lay back. She suddenly remembered when he had left her a few years ago, jihoo was the only one who was there for her.

"i... should go see him." she said standing up. But she knew she had no money. She jumped to the sound of her doorbell.  
>"Jihoo sunbae?" she said, surprised. He had never actually come to her door before.<br>He was dressed differently than before. He usually stayed home and wore more comfortable clothes, but today, he was wearing a black long sleeve button up with a hoodie on top. He wore dark coloured jeans which made him look even taller and more lean than he already was.

Jihoo smiled a little when jandi said nothing for about 30 seconds looking him up and down. He was amused at how innocent she was. It was so easy to figure out what she was thinking.  
>"...you realize youve been staring for almost a minute now," jihoo said quietly, not to startle her out of her daze. He watched as jandis eyes widened and her face changed from a pale colour to a bright red. "ah- I … " jandi covered her face with her hands. Jihoo gently messed up her hair and smiled warmly at her. " I came here to give you something." he ducked his head to fit through her doorframe, causing his bangs to fall in front of his face. He carelessly brushed it away with his fingers like he usually did, which made jandis heart race. He looked up after taking off his shoes and smiled shyly, but she could see the happiness in his eyes, the way a little boy looked when he did a good deed, wide and innocent. He pulled something out of his shirt pocket and held it up in front of jandis face, for her to see. "plane...tickets?" jandi asked. Jihoos smiled widened, but still innocent. "yeah. Its time for you to go see junpyo." "but...there are... two?" jandi said confused.<br>She saw jihoo blush the slightest red. "there will be a lot of advantages if I go with you. The hotel fees are too much for you." He said looking away the blush fading. Jandi smiled "thank you sunbae. Lets go." The tickets were for the next day, and jihoo had already talked to jandis boss, who agreed right away after seeing jihoo smile.

He helped jandi pack, and stayed over at jandi's so they could hurry the next day and catch the flight.  
>Jihoo went to go sleep on the couch while jandi finished packing the last of her things. She packed her underwear and hair ties. And lastly, she made sure to put in the necklace that junpyo gave her.<p>

She went out to the couch to check on jihoo, who was already stretched out on the longest couch they had. He was asleep, so jandi took his suitcase and hers to the front door, so they could just grab them the next day on their way out.  
>She turned off the lights and found her way to her room in the dark to sleep. "sleep well jihoo sunbae, " she whispered into the dark.<br>;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"um jihoo sunbae..." she said shaking him a little. "i think its time to get up.."

"hmm..." jihoo sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He still looked half asleep as he staggered to the washroom.

Jandi quickly prepared breakfast and after they ate, they took their suit cases and left for the airport.

* * *

>The place ride was quiet for they were almost the only ones in first class and jihoo was asleep for most of the ride.<p><p>

"wow!" Jandi cried, excited. "How come theres so many people here?" She said pushing through crowds of people. Jihoo, trailing behind with his hands in his pockets, replied quietly. "its … usually not this crowded... " He turned to a lady that looked about 25 and asked her in french, something jandi could not understand. The girl looked really happy to be talking to him and quickly ran away sqealing with her friends.

Jihoo turned to her and smiled "its apparently some sort of festival.. its really popular... there are people coming from everywhere."

"oh," jandi said toddling along.

"we should get hotel rooms first..." Jihoo said.

They went into a nearby hotel. Jandi, uncomfortable with the size of the hotel, backed away "a-aren't there any smaller hotels?" Jihoo smiled. "jandi... this is paris... I dont think there are any small hotels nearby." Jandi bowed her head in defeat. "ill get the cheapest rooms" Jihoo said walking to the counter. After talking for a while in a language jandi didnt understand, he turned back to face her. "they're out of rooms..." he said. "its okay! We can go to another hotel!" 'preferably smaller...' she thought. But after checking more than 5 hotels, the came to the last one in the area. "please let there be a room," jandi prayed silently.

"two single rooms.." jihoo said in french. The lady spoke back politely, clearly apologizing.

Jihoo looked a little hesitant. He spoke in a lower voice and turned back to jandi, still hesitating.  
>"theres one room left... its a honeymoon suite..." Jihoo said quietly, clearly expecting a no.<p>

Jandi hesitated for a long time. But she didnt want jihoo to become more tired, taking her to different hotels just because of her. Plus,, she thought, he doesn't care and he wont do anything to me anyways. Hes a friend...

she smiled up at him "it's okay sunbae, take the room.. you dont mind, right?"  
>jihoos face looked shocked. But he masked it and smiled "no I dont mind."<br>He walked over to the counter again and got the keys.

OOOOOoOOOOO

sorry for the super short chapter... guh school is almost starting and wahhhh I dont want to gooo XD

I think its gonna be a little hard to update for a while... **sniff** X D


	12. Chapter 12

Jandi paced nervously around the hotel room while Jihoo unpacked. Even though she herself had suggested they take the room, she had never slept in the same bed with a man other than her father. Since it was a honeymoon suite, there was of course only one king sized bed and one arm chair. She swallowed, scared for how they would spend the night. But as always, Jihoo understood the reason for her uneasiness. "I might be back late, Jandi" he said, smiling. "Please don't wait for me and just go to sleep". "where are you going?" She asked. "It's a secret." Jihoo truthfully did not know where he was going to go for such a long time, but he was planning to come back late ,just sleep on the chair, and wake early so she wouldn't worry about him sleeping uncomfortably. "I'll be back" he said quietly and left with his wallet and jacket. Jandi flopped onto the bed and lay still, facing the ceiling. 'Will I see Junpyo here?' she thought to herself. This was just like the last time he had left her. "This kind of thing always happens..." She mumbled to herself. Her mind was suddenly filled with memories of Jihoo. Memories of Jihoo hugging her when she was upset, or his soft touch to her cheek when he wiped away her tears,, and the few times the kissed, for complicated reasons. Pulse racing now, she sighed quietly. "Jihoo sunbae..." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, weary from their travel.

…...

She awoke a few hours later and glanced at the digital clock. (2:00 am) it blinked. She lifted her head sleepily and gave the room a quick scan. Jihoo had not come back yet, it seemed. Just as she finished that thought, she heard a light beep from the hotel door. She heard him shut the door very lightly and step in. Assuming the faint rustle of clothing on the chair was his coat being set down, she pretended to be asleep, breathing lightly. She heard him walk quietly into the washroom and come out after a shower. He did not blow dry his hair so he wouldn't wake her. Her face became hot, realizing that he would soon climb in next to her to go to sleep. Jandi stiffened when she heard him step out of the washroom and walk near the bed. But to her surprise, he walked right past the bed and settled on the arm chair. Jihoo sighed quietly and lay his head back to go to sleep. A wave of guilt rushed over to Jandi; she knew that Jihoo was too nice to her; she did not deserve such blessings. "Jihoo sunbae..." she whispered in the dark. She felt Jihoo jump at her voice. "...yes?" he said, even lower than her voice. "why don't you come sleep on the bed?...I'll sleep on the chair." Jihoo knew that wasn't true, and laughed softly at her lame attempt to convince him. "I like sleeping in chairs too" he chuckled. "No, Jihoo sunbae...come sleep on the bed, I don't mind...I'll stay as far away from you on the bed as I could...this bed is really big, see?" she stretched herself out on the bed to show the size. Jihoo could tell she wasn't going to give up on this one. "...you really don't mind?" he asked cautiously. Jandi nodded, even though Jihoo was unable to see her in the dark. He sighed in defeat and climbed in next to her. Jandi scooted over all the way to the other side of the bed, trying to give him room and smiled, again, forgetting that he could not see her. But Jihoo knew her well enough to know that she was smiling, and he laughed back softly. He also made sure to stay on the opposite side of the bed, so they did not touch. When Jihoo heard Jandi's breathing slow down, he turned over in her direction. If he reached his hand out just a little, he would be able to feel her cheek; he could already feel her warmth. While debating if he should do it or not, he suddenly felt a weight on his side. Eyes widening, he realized that it was Jandi's leg, wrapped around his waist. He laughed softly at her sleep habits and tried to get out from underneath her leg, without waking her, but this only caused Jandi to wrap her leg even tighter around him and mumble sleepily. Jihoo sighed quietly, waiting for his blush to fade and slowly fell asleep, giving up.

I'm back XD after almost a year hehe ^-^ Thank you for still keeping up with my stories..and please try to be patient with my writing xD

byee~


	13. Chapter 13

Sorrryyyy for the long wait xD School has been keeping me so busy Dx but I'm so happy to see all the reviews and stuff I'm getting :'D You're making a little girl very happy XD just kidding.

Jandi rubbed her eyes sleepily, annoyed at the light pouring through the curtains. As she buried her face deeper into the pillow, she realized that it wasn't the pillow she was leaning into. She opened her eyes to find Jihoo, asleep soundly, looking very peaceful. He had stayed still all night, trying not to move so he wouldn't wake her. Jandi blushed, realizing how much she had invaded his personal space, removing her leg from around his hips. She prayed that he did not notice this and turned away, going back to the other side of the bed. Hitting herself on the head over and over, she scolded herself, yet again, out of habit. "mm…." Jandi flinched, startled by the soft, melodic voice. She turned towards Jihoo, looking up at his face curiously. He slept quite still, like he always did, making her think that he was a corpse. Pursing her lips, Jandi studied his features, over and over, not realizing how fast the time was going by. After what had seemed like only a few seconds, Jihoo stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at Jandi, eyes filled with sleep. "ah—is something wrong..?" He asked when Jandi did not look away. Jihoo, in amusement, slowly watched Jandi's cheeks flush a bright red. "n-no I was just—I wasn't staring or anything.. " She stuttered hopelessly, wanting to clear his doubt and not succeeding. Jihoo smiled, just a little. "Alright-.." His dark eyes lit up with amusement and he sat up, straightening up his shirt. "..How long were you awake?" He mumbled his question, still half asleep. "Not that long, I promise" Jandi smiled when doubt crossed the perfect features on Jihoo's face. "I'm going to go take a shower quickly,. .Maybe we'll find something fun to do today." He gave a little smile and disappeared into the washroom. Jandi waited patiently, listening to the shower turn on and daydreaming of all the fun things they would do in the long day ahead of them.

000000000000000000000000

Jihoo carried Jandi back into the hotel room, while she giggled and clung to his neck. Again, she had chugged down a shot of vodka, thinking it was water. "Jihoo sunbaeee" She crooned, stroking the side of his neck affectionately. Jihoo tried to keep a blank expression, but inside he was slowly breaking. She was so vulnerable, he kept becoming selfish. He pursed his lips and set her down on the bed. "sunbae—why do you put me down?" She grumbled, clutching for him again. "Try to sleep, Jandi…." He mumbled quietly, so he wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Jandi pouted and turned on her side. "You always push me away-.. I thought you liked me…" She grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head. Jihoo sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. When he heard Jandi's breathing slow, and her motions becoming still, he lifted the covers slightly, revealing her face. He withdrew his hand reluctantly, studying her with only his eyes. "I do like you.. that's why I have to push you away-.." He whispered, narrowing his eyes sadly. He fixed the covers for her, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "…?" Jihoo's eyes widened at the sudden tug of his collar, bringing his lips to Jandi's. Jandi kissed him briefly, before grinning, obviously still drunk, and closed her eyes. "I like you too-Jihoo sunbae." And she was out like a light.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the short chapter… xD See? This is what happens if you don't write in like…a year XD fjdsioafjds Your reviews keep me motivated cx So please review? ^-^


End file.
